When He Came to Repent
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: Draco Malfoy has finally accepted that he was at fault. So he wished to repent, to be forgiven, by whom you ask? Hermione Granger of course!DMXHG Book 7.


**Author's Notes:** Alas! I am here again. Anyway, I'm posting the story for the second day of the 'Tragic Week'. (see my profile for more information.) Anyway, hope you enjoy this one too. The idea came to me at school, when I had nothing to do during Chemistry.

My song of Inspiration: **Sing for Absolution by Muse**

Try listening to it while reading this... Maybe. :)

* * *

**When He Came to Repent**

"Take my hand. And lift me up to your paradise." A thin, blond man had stretched his hand to a certain direction. He was sprawled on the floor, barely sitting up.

Hermione smiled peacefully at him, but did not take his hand. Finally, Draco Malfoy had accepted his faults, and he wished to be forgiven. Forgiven by her.

"I'm sorry for what I've done… my sins… Please, take me, Granger, do whatever you want with me. I deserve your punishment." He said in a low, melancholic voice. Hermione just continued to smile peacefully at him, a strange light glow surrounding her.

"Why me?" She had asked, her voice as peaceful as her face. She was wearing a white satin dress, which was perfectly hugging her curves. She was unscathed, unharmed, tho it was warring period.

He tried grabbing for her hand, but she easily dodged his grabs. He was weak, both of them knew that. But he had not answered at all after a few seconds of silence; he merely kept grabbing her hand.

"Why me?" She asked again, her face never changing. Draco was mesmerized by her peaceful aura. What was this? Her appearance felt so tranquil…and assuring.

"Why _you_, you ask? Does this really need a reason?" He scoffed, her light overwhelming him. The decapitated corridor was so dark, yet she was not engulfed by its darkness.

"Ofcourse, Draco. _Everything has a reason_." She replied quietly, finally lowering her gaze to him.

"So I'm Draco now? Though I must admit that it feels good to hear my name from you." He gave a small chuckle, instantly feeling pain coursing through his body.

"Don't change the topic, Draco. And avoid movements." She said in a somewhat caring tone. Her eyes were now clouded with tears that won't just fall. But still, she was smiling, her face ever-so peaceful.

"What are those tears for, Granger? Pitying me?" He asked tentatively.

"No."

"Whatever."

"So why me?"

"You're not gonna let go of that question, won't you, Granger?"

"Ofcourse not, Draco."

"Well…It's because I'm jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Enlighten me, Draco."

"Well, you're smart. You've got good company, and parents… It seems that Merlin had showered all his gifts upon you, and yet you're just a muggle-born. While I, pureblooded son of Lucius Malfoy, has been a disaster, and the perfect opposite of you. I wanted to hate you, I really did, but I guess, the farthest thing I've reached was loving you, not hating…" He looked so helpless, so weak as he said these words. And finally, Hermione felt her tears cascading down her cheeks and she had wondered, were those tears true? or mere fantasy?

"You love me?"

"Yes I do."

She smiled again, nodding, and finally, she stooped down at his level, and placed her index finger on the tip of his chin. The scene was so quiet, so perfect. She placed a small chaste kiss on his lips, the kiss lingering for awhile, but still not holding his hand. For she was also afraid, she may not let go of him anymore if she do so.

"As much as I would like to take you with me… I believe you'll have to _die_ first." And just like that, she disappeared. And the corridor became dark once again.

His eyes widened at the sudden realization. _He was too late._

* * *

**End Notes: **Well, that's it! That's story Two for the 'Tragic Week'. And to inform all of you, I will be making stories everyday, yes, everyday, probably oneshots for the said theme. So if you want to suggest the next theme for the next week, tell me so.

Its either...

a. Mystery

b. Comedy

c. Friendship

d. Betrayal

There! So, whatcha still doin'? Drop a review people! :)

_Love, Trinale Porsche_


End file.
